tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack's Return Ch. 7
Chapter 7 "Agents Katswell and Rabbit, I have another mission for you two." "What is it Chief?" Kitty asked. “I’ve received Intel that Snaptrap is planning to set a bomb at the cheese factory downtown. I need you two to hurry and stop him!" "We're on it Chief," the two agents said as they rushed to the T.U.F.F. mobile. "Why does Snaptrap hate cheese so much?" Jack asked. "He's allergic, so he feels as though since he can't eat cheese, no one should," Kitty answered. "That's a really dumb reason for wanting to blow up a cheese factory." "I know, that's just how Snaptrap is. We should hurry, there's no telling when Snaptrap will set that bomb off." "Agreed, let's go." Meanwhile at the factory, Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry were preparing to set the bomb. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! This has to be the most diabolical plan I've ever made ever. Don't you guys agree?" Snaptrap asked with an evil smile. "Actually, I think this plan is kind of lame," answered Larry. "NO ONE ASKED YOU LARRY!" Snaptrap then pulled out a laser and fired it at Larry. "AGH, the pain!" yelled Larry. "Well boss, I have to say it's up there with all the other diabolical plans you've made." "Thank you, Ollie. I knew you would agree, unlike Larry." Snaptrap then pulled out a small bomb and placed it by one of the machines. "I'm going to set this bomb to go off in six minutes." "Why six?" Larry asked confused. "Because Larry, six is better than five. Besides it gives us time to take whatever is valuable in this factory," Snaptrap answered with an evil laugh. "Freeze Snaptrap!" Kitty and Jack yelled as they entered the room. “Oh no it's agents Katswell and....Jack? I thought you were a villain." "Well I've changed my ways and you're going back to prison," Jack said as he pointed his blaster at Snaptrap. "You'll have to catch me first." Snaptrap pulled out his blaster and fired at the agents. The agents avoided the blasts and fired back. Kitty was able to shoot the blaster out of Snaptrap's hands. "Never mind, let's get out of here!" Snaptrap and his crew followed behind him. "They're getting away, we have to stop them!" "Let them go, we have bigger problems," Kitty said as she pointed at the bomb. "We only have two minutes left until this bomb blows." "Do you know how to diffuse a bomb?" Jack asked nervously. "I haven't diffused a bomb in a while...but I have to try." Kitty slowly tried to diffuse the bomb, there was only thirty seconds left on the clock. “Oh no! Which wire do I cut?" There were three different wires inside of the bomb. Kitty began to panic, she wasn't sure of which wire to cut. And she knew if she cut the wrong one, then the bomb would go off. "Here, let me see if I can figure it out," Jack said as he pushed Kitty out of the way. "Hurry Jack, we only have fifteen seconds left!" Kitty began to bite her claws. Ten seconds left on the clock and Jack still seemed confused on which wire should be cut. “I think I've figured it out," Jack said as he cut one of the wires. Kitty covered her eyes, scared that the bomb would go off. After a few seconds, Kitty uncovered her eyes and saw that the bomb's clock had stopped with one second left. "Jack you did it!" Kitty said as she hugged Jack tightly. "Kitty, your c-choking me," Jack said trying to breathe. "Oh, sorry Jack. I was a little worried that..." "That the bomb was going to detonate?" "Yeah, silly I know." "Not really, I was scared too. Too bad we lost Snaptrap." "The good thing is that we managed to save the factory and the workers. I'm sure we'll find Snaptrap later. Come on; let's go inform the Chief of what happened." The two went back to T.U.F.F., the Chief was glad to hear that the two were able to stop the bomb, but he was disappointed that they let Snaptrap get away. "We promise we'll won't let him escape next time Chief." "Don't worry about it too much Kitty. At least you two made the right decision and saved the factory. Jack, I have to say you really are doing a great job." "Thanks Chief." "Just keep up the good work. Well, I'll see you two tomorrow. Good night," said the Chief as he hopped away. "Good night Chief," Kitty said as she waved good bye. “We should go home too." "Can we buy some food before we head back home?" "Sure, come on." Category:Fan fiction